My lovelust
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Mariku has surpressed feelings for his soulfhalves sister. Malik and Rishid leave having to leave the two alone. Yes, I know sounds clishe, but what can one do... Warnings: incest?, rape strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: incest (if you count Mariku/Yami Marik and Isis related to each others), strong sexual content, later on rape… And that's pretty much it.**

**Usually I try to avoid incest pairings but… For this one I don't know. I just seem to have small sweat dark and twisted spot in my heart.**

**This fic is actually based on dream I had. Dream was much less graphical and missed lot of happenings but mainly this is what I saw.**

**Reading: I tried to change pows during the fic and you notice it by text style changing. **

* * *

**I open my eyes.**

**My whole world is pain and turmoil. No caring about anything, and hating everything. Except her.**

**I barely exist. I was created by someone's mind and even in my own body people doubt if I'm a person after all. I'm not him, I'm me. And she's one of the only ones who see the difference.**

**Is she afraid of me? I don't know. Either she fears me or is disgusted by me, it doesn't matter. I want her. I love her. That makes me laugh. Can I even feel love? I just want her. Every spot in my body is craving for her. And I know that without her knowing it yet she wants me too. Cause I'm me, not him, not her brother.**

**Even now I'm looking at her. When she's walking around, doing nothing important. Occasionally she picks a book, flips through the pages and puts it back to the shell. I love how she pouts annoyed when she doesn't find what she's looking for. I love those lips. Those full juicy lips… That match perfectly to her face, that fine face. And that body. That curvy figure I can barely get my eyes of. Those raven black hair falling down her back making her tanned skin look even more flawless.**

**Now she turns to look at me. Furrowing her eyebrows frustrated and opening her mouth: "Mariku, if you're not going to help could you at least stop staring".**

**.**

For a moment Isis looked at the teenager who seemed like he just woke up from a sleep. Sighed and left the room.

"So, are you sure you will be ok?" Malik asked for at least tenth time before leaving. He stood there with bag full of luggage on his shoulder, and Rishid with at least four bags behind him. Both eyeing her worried.

"I will be fine" Isis repeated smiling, hoping that they would soon believe cause she wasn't going to say it for eleventh time.

"But are you…" Malik started stubbornly. "Yes! Just leave already" Isis sighed half laughing.

"Malik" Rishid landed his huge calming hand on younger one's shoulder: "I think she knows if she's going to be fine or not".

Malik looked at his stepbrother furrowing his eyebrows unpleased: "But…". "She will be fine" Rishid repeated. Malik opened his mouth to disagree but for once decided to believe the tall man behind him. He had all his luggage after all, with bad luck he'd had to carry them himself. So in stead the teenager turned back to his sister.

"Malik…" Isis smiled as calmingly as usual: "I will miss you two too, but it's ok. You will be back soon".

"I know" Malik answered: "But it's not so much that I'll miss you. Just will you be… I mean how will you handle…" but words seemed to dry in his mouth and his eyes slowly turned to floor and he kicked it: "…him?".

All three immediately become more quiet, like someone had just said a bad swear.

Obviously they didn't want to leave their sister alone with Mariku but there was no other choice. The trip was settled long time ago and Malik or Rishid couldn't cancel it. Taking Mariku with them wasn't even an option. Isis wasn't able to go cause she had a job which she already had to hang onto with nails and teeth, and even without the job… well leaving Mariku without watching wasn't the most flattering idea.

"I will be fine" Isis said: "He has been acting surprisingly well ever since he came back".

"Yea. He could still return once he tells us how he did that" Malik narrowed his eyes. His siblings decided to stay quiet, if Malik wanted to believe that his soul half was lying of not knowing how he came back they didn't bother to argue. Especially Isis who actually believed Mariku unlike her brothers.

"But we really need to be going now. Otherwise we will miss the flight" Rishid said breaking the short uncomfortable silence.

"True, you must" Isis smiled and hugged the two for last time: "Have a safe trip".

"You be safe too. Promise to call" Malik said letting go of her sister. "None of us ever calls" Isis snorted amused. "So at least we know it's serious when you finally do" Malik brought small smirk to his face. And stepped out.

There where one final goodbyes, and then the door closed leaving the woman alone in the hall.

"Did they go yet?" asked grinning man behind her, making her jump slightly.

**I listen behind the half closed door and roll my eyes bored. Those idiots could just go already… I don't need them, and once they're gone I get to be alone with her. I hear how my former host lowers his voice when speaking of me. Makes me chuckle. And annoyed. It's not like I'd want to be here stuck with them -even if it definitely beats being death- and I definitely didn't come back on purpose. Finally! The door closes as the king of idiots and his sidekick leave for their plane. **

"**Did they go yet?" I smile to her. She jumps. It was cute. I chuckle again.**

"**Yes" Isis replies to me quickly before leaving with excuse that she has to work. I stay at the empty hall and raise an eyebrow amused. Scared, are we now…?**

.

Mariku sat on his bed unpleased. Whole day had gone by and Isis had just sat in her room working without paying him any attention. He had got his hopes up for dinner but she had already eaten when he dragged himself to the kitchen.

It was almost like she didn't want to spend time with him, Mariku couldn't understand that.

Now it was already too late. Night time already. Isis was probably a sleep. Laying in her bed just few rooms away… If there only would be a way to reach her when he wasn't allowed there…

Mariku quickly got up when an idea struck him. Some searching happened and soon the rod was found.

Mariku looked at the shining golden object in his hand smirking. And everyone thought the items where gone… Blond boy chuckled and lied down on the bed. The rod hadn't never been used for this, but he knew it could be done.

Mariku closed his eyes, relaxed, opened his zipper and concentrated….

Peaceful dreams were suddenly blurred.

Isis rolled restlessly around in her bed. Her breathing fastened, skin got more tense.

In her dream she felt a touch. It was all over her, so warm… Isis moaned quietly and rolled around wrapping herself around the blanket.

Mariku groaned in pleasure. It felt just like she was there in her reach. He hold on the rod tightened, and he let his other hand free on his body.

The touch was moving. It was on her chest, moving around her hardened nipples. She spread her legs like someone pushed them apart. Touch played on her stomach and raised back to her breasts, even up to her lips. Bite on her lower lip made Isis twitch and roll to her belly. The touch still didn't stop, she didn't know did she even want it to.

Mariku moaned loudly, she wanted him. Her wriggling body prayed for him. He let his touch wonder on the back of her hips and behind, while thrusting himself harder in his hand.

Isis moaned again this time louder. It was chaotic, as if she was in sleep and awake at the same time. She rolled, her body was rolled, back on her back again and the touch worked it's way down. Till it reached it's destination between her open legs.

Mariku gasped and fastened his movement. He wanted her so bad. He wanted inside her, he needed it but he couldn't yet. Least he could do was to give her as much pleasure as he received.

Isis flashed eyes open. She gasped and couldn't help moan escaping from her lips. What was this? Was she dreaming? She had never felt this, she was definitely alone. Her eyes closed when something kept touching her. Touch down there.

Her legs were ashamedly spread open and she was shivering and sweaty. And the touch. Isis moaned again louder. She was hard, she needed it. It was like someone was licking her, someone's tongue playing on her body and everywhere in her inner tights. She couldn't take it much longer, she could do nothing else but to throw herself around on the bed, pulling a pillow into a crushing hug but the touch didn't leave. It was on every inch of her body.

Rhythm and the touch was heavenly for him. Moaning Mariku kept on the movements. He new he was coming to his limits. Before he reached his climax he wanted more. He made the touch on her body stronger, almost painful, he heard her moans in his head. It was too much, he came. It took a moment of heavy breathing before he finally let go of the rod and his rod.

Mariku dropped the golden stick on the floor and grinned tiredly. This was fine for now. At least for now…

Isis laid in her bed. Without moving, her eyes were closed. It was all blank again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sense starts slowly returning. I furrow my eyebrows before opening my eyes. The bed feels odd. I roll on my side before finally opening the eyes._

_Why do I feel so odd? I'm covered with sweat and my whole bed is messed up…_

_Suddenly it comes back to me. The dream… _

_I blush and I quickly sit up. Did I really dream of something like that? The bed feels still warm, and there's weird smell in the air. _

_My stomach turns upside down and I crash back on the bed. It wasn't just erotic dream, I can still feel the touch. But if it wasn't a dream…_

_Mariku! Immediately I'm sitting again. _

_It couldn't have been! No, it must have been a dream…! He wouldn't… _

_Shivers creeping down my spine. It was just a dream. Just a dream. _

_I wish I just could tell to someone. How could I? Rishid and Malik are great but they wouldn't understand things like this. What would I even say: "Malik, Rishid …I'm worried. I had this erotic dream…" Horrible… I narrow my eyes and sigh. Stupid guys. There's no way it would sound anything else than awkward, and definitely not worrying. _

_I wouldn't be surprised if Malik didn't even know women get… Have those feelings too. _

_I let my hands slip down my body. It still feels weird. _

_So I had a wet dream, it's not that odd right? I need to get up and out._

_This time I don't care so much what I wear, just quickly dress up and leave to the bathroom. I need to clear my head… _

_Moments like this I really wish I'd have even one woman as a friend. I don't mind brothers, any of the troublesome three, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. _

_My stomach growls. Making some breakfast doesn't sound like a bad idea. _

_A good smell flows from the kitchen. …Confusing, I thought I was the only one who makes the food in here?_

_There he is. _

"_You woke up" he turns to look at me and smirks. Surprising cold shiver runs down my back. _

"_Morning" I reply, I really hope I don't look as jumped as I feel: "…If you want to eat alone I can come back later". Please wish to eat alone!_

_He just smiles amused looking. And walks closer to me. _

"_Mariku…" I try to sound warning when I feel his hand slightly touching my cheek. _

_Suddenly hands hold my face and he…_

A kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

One strong slap.

There was few seconds lasting silence in the room. Finally Mariku after slowly touching his cheek smirks: "I wanted to say good morning".

Isis shivers and moves away: "…You're sick".

"Rude" teenager snorts: "Come and have breakfast with me". He reaches for Isis's hand but she pulls it away. Isis stands there for a moment staring at him cold and shocked looking before turning around: "I'm going".

Mariku disagreed. Isis was pulled roughly back and arms snaked around him holding her tightly against another. "Stop that!" she cried out.

He didn't want to. Last day she had locked him alone for whole day, and now she was just going to ignore him again. Even after the last night. Mariku tightened his grip around her and pressed his face against her warm neck.

"Mariku" Isis gasped and tried to struggle making another seem like he just enjoyed the situation more. She repeated the name more strongly but only response she got was a kiss on her skin.

She stepped on Mariku's feet. The arms loosened right away and she pushed him away and run out of the room. Leaving behind the angry man and his hurting leg.

.

Isis slammed her door closed and locked it. She stood there, turned her back at the door, sighed and fell down leaning to it.

Isis just sat there for a moment, only voice where her fast heart beats and panting breath. Slowly everything returned to it's normal rhythm and she started listening. For long time there was no voices outside. Suddenly there was a knock on a door.

"Go away!" Isis yelled.

Knocking become angrier, until it stopped completely. Isis leaned her head against the door hoping to hear steps away.

"…I don't get you at all" said the forcedly calm voice behind the door: "There's no reason to reject me like this… Especially after last night" Isis heart skipped a bit. It was again silent for a while, a strong hit on the door and finally steps walking away.

Isis felt slight relief, but still she could only stare in front of her self. There had been nothing unclear in what Mariku said. It really was him last night. It wasn't a dream. He made her…

Her brother…

Isis pressed down on her knees and pressed hands on her mouth. The whole thought was too disgusting. She couldn't take it. But she couldn't leave the room.

Isis half ran half crawled to slam her window open. Bend out, and let it all out.

She hang there leaning fully to the window, still tasting a vomit in her mouth, without a thought. Finally she realized; Rishid and Malik didn't come home before seven more days.

Slowly Isis dragged herself of the window to pick the phone from her desk. Rishid's number was quick to find and soon it was ringing.

"Hi" answered surprised voice. Isis jumped and lost her words for a moment.

"Isis? Is it you? Is everything all right?" Rishid furrowed his eyebrows. Malik raised his eyes from a cup a coffee and raised an eyebrow asking. Rishid shook his head: "Isis…?"

"Hi"

He sighed relieved: "Is everything alright?"

Isis opened her mouth but she didn't know how to tell. "Yes…" she answered biting her lower lip.

"Good. Then what is it?" Rishid asked and slapped away Malik's hand when he tried to nap the phone.

"Do you think you could come home sooner?" Isis asked pressing her hands into fist so they would shake less.

"How is she?" Malik asked impatiently again trying to nap the phone receiving another slight slap. "Asks if we can return home sooner" Rishid turned bit away from the phone. "Why?" teen blinked. Rishid shrugged his shoulders: "Sure. When? Has something happened?".

"Not really…" Isis answered feeling small strike for lying, but she just couldn't say it: "If you'd just try to come as quick as possible." _Today, tomorrow…_

Rishid nodded slowly: "We'll try to be there in few days. But we need at least two or three". "It's fine" answered tired but relieved voice. Rishid was going to continue when the phone was already closed. "How was she?" Malik furrowed worried. "I'm not sure…" Rishid said staring at the phone suspicious look on his face.

Phone slipped from Isis hand and she sighed deeply. Something warm dropped down her chin and the much bitten lip started aching. She gasped quickly, slowly touched her chin just to see small drops of blood on her hand. Gasped again, throw herself on the bed and let the tears flow free.

**.**

**What's wrong with her! I let the wall in my room feel my frustration and hit it few more times. **

**I should have knew that she'd act like that! She is afraid of me… She shouldn't be, I did nothing wrong! It's not like she got nothing. **

**Bitch. Such a selfish bitch.**

**I kick the chair down and hold my head hoping to calm. **

**It's all right. I can give her time, I can give her time if that's what she wants and then I'll take what I want.**

.

It took almost two days before she next time left her room. She didn't want to but it was her home, she couldn't just hide. She was hungry, and tried to convince herself that Mariku wasn't there cause she heard a door going earlier. Another prove was that happenings of that one night didn't happen again.

Isis went around the house quickly and sighed relieved. She was alone. And quickly headed the bathroom.

Mariku smirked to himself when she heard shower starting. He wasn't expecting her to assume him being away for so long time but he could give her just that. By small effort and rod he saw through her eyes. Yes, he could definitely give her that time…

It was probably shortest time she had ever spent in the bathroom, but she just had get the sick smell of her.

Isis looked at the food in her plate, she didn't feel like eating. She was hungry but being constantly on toes takes apatite away. Well she didn't have time to just stand there thinking, she needed to…

"Enjoying your meal?"

The plate dropped.

Mariku grinned. "You weren't here!" Isis gasped. "…Your making no sense. I've been here the whole time" Mariku leaned his head smiling and offered his hand: "Shall we go now?".

She looked at him, slowly nodded and stepped forwards. Man raised an eyebrow surprised but kept smirking. She placed her hand on his and pushed him away as strongly as she could. His head hit the wall.

"You…!" Mariku growled and tried to grab Isis when she run out. He had wished it didn't have to go this way.

The door was just a touch away when strong grip pulled Isis back and pinned her against the wall. Mariku pressed himself against her and his mouth on hers. Forcing her resisting lips apart and sliding his tongue in.

Isis felt like vomiting again. She tried to push him away but couldn't.

Mariku grabbed her hands holding them together behind her back. Making her cry out in pain. He had always thought he'd hate to hear her cry but it only made him more excited. He pulled her body closer to his and gave her passionate kiss on her neck.

"We don't have to do this the hard way…"

Isis felt warm breath on her neck with the whisper. She shivered for cold. "We don't have to do this" she said, trying to remain the last drops of calmness to her voice: "We cant. You're my brother…".

He pushed her back against the wall in rage: "I am not! I am not your brother…!"

"But you are…" she pleaded and tried to move away, but the man she had learn to think as her brother didn't let her. He hold her from the shoulders, rough enough to cause bruises, staring at her insane look in his eyes.

"I thought you knew… Of all the people I thought you understood how I'm not Malik" Mariku hissed through his teeth. As rejecting him hadn't be enough now this… She didn't see him. Not in any of the ways he had imagined. Still there she was, staring at him with those big scared blue eyes. Eyes that he still lusted for no matter what. "I know you're not Malik.." her voice pleaded again.

"Trust me. I know who you are" Isis said desperately hoping to calm that man: "But by flesh and blood you are my brother… We cant…"

"By mind I'm not" determinated stare interrupted her.

Isis felt creeps all over her again, she couldn't look away even if she wanted: "Mariku please… Stop this now." she dared to force a small persuading smile on her face: "Please".

Mariku stared at her for a moment. As her pleads were some addicting drug or medicine that he just couldn't enough. He bursted in laughter. Just what she always had loved in this person, not only the look but she had the right words. He loosened his grip on her but leaned closer to whisper: "You know… Just a moment ago. I almost hated you…"

Isis felt her heart beats lowering not knowing what she should do.

"…but now" Mariku continued still chuckling: "I again want nothing more than have you. Here. Right now" he licked her cheek.

Isis screamed. Not intentionally but as instinct. She tried to push Mariku away and slapped him to the face. It only made him come closer, without him even seeming mad.

Mariku's cheek was aching once he was again certain of his feeling it didn't bother. He captured her arms again into crushing embrace and kissed her.

Isis panicked, she even tried to bite his tongue but unfortunately it was mistaken as an answer.

She pleaded, struggled and screamed but nothing help as she was drag to the bed room and thrown on the bed so hard that her head hit the edge.

Mariku took his time closing the door, then turned to smile at her like it all would be a game.

Isis shivered and her head was aching. Small click on the doors lock sounded like doom day's bells. She backed up to the wall and rapidly looked around for an escape. There it was. Placed carelessly on the night desk.

Before Mariku could understand what happened she had grabbed the telephone, and already calling when he finally grabbed the phone away.

"We don't need that" he hissed through his teeth again. Not wanting to yell but still wanting to clear out the mistake Isis made.

Mariku closed the phone and dropped it back on the table, then turning back to raven haired woman smiling; "No where were we…"

"Please don't…" she pleaded one last time before was pushed on her back on the bed. Mariku laid half on top of her and leaned to give her kiss. He had waited for his for a long time and there was no need to rush.

Kiss on her lips made her shiver, it was for passion or fear it didn't matter. Mariku couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips. Her skin was as good when he moved lower. Moving his lips on her neck to her collarbone. Reaching back to give teasing bite on her ear. She didn't fight her anymore, she had finally realized what was right.

Isis was horrified. She had tried to push him away several times but it hadn't work. His kisses, she felt them on her and they make her shiver for cold. For fear and disgust. She didn't want this. But was too shocked to fight back anymore.

Mariku let his hands on her body. He had got a taste of her before. Just small bits, it was nothing compared to this. He sat up next to her and slowly slid his hands down her sides till the hips. Slowly pressing his hands on her inner tights massaging her through the fabric.

Isis tried to kick him, and get up but was soon pushed roughly back. Mariku sat on her lap to keep her still and pressed her hands on her sides.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do" teenager said still smiling with his lips but his eyes were demanding: "Don't do it again, Isis."

Isis whimpered. She had never felt this ashamed. This helpless. She tried to get up and push Mariku of her but it was no use.

Mariku waited till Isis had stopped struggling again. It was only normal for her to be nervous, it was their first time. Mariku grinned to himself. How lucky he was to get to be this gorgeous woman's first. To get her by joining her flesh. And in return he gives her him, and his first.

He pulled his shirt of and leaned closer, once again laying on her. Isis's hands pressed against his shoulders. So strongly that she was just again trying to push him away but Mariku was glad enough to feel her touch on his skin.

He responded, by sliding his hands up and down her torso finally on her breast. Mariku pulled her dress down revealing them. He leaned to give Isis one more kiss but she turned her head. Instead he kissed neck again. Leaving small marks where he wanted them to.

He moved lower, kissing now her chest. Mariku let his tongue play on the skin reaching the top. Eagerly he took her right nipple in his mouth playing her tongue around it, gently biting.

Isis moaned. She felt horribly, and the touch kept reminding her of that night half causing her body to react. Half making her want to vomit.

Mariku read her moans as pure excitement and kept on toying with her. He moved so he could freely let his hands to her tights without having to give away the sweet taste of her skin.

Teenager laid between her tights, first pushing them apart ignoring her resistance and small powerless pleads.

He got up from the bed just to get rid of needless pants. Isis quickly tried to get away from the bed but too slowly. She was pushed back down again.

She felt her brother naked body on her, his hardening against her tight. Closed her eyes not being able to take it.

Sharp pain striked her. More than she had ever imagined, hearing another's moan of pleasure didn't help.

Mariku pressed himself into her rougher than he meant but didn't notice. This was the closest he had ever been with this person and he wanted it to last.

Starting slowly the movement became stronger towards the ending. She was enjoying it he knew she was.

Small tear dropped down Isis's cheek but she refused to open her eyes. Another's hot breaths and body on her skin, everything was too much. She snaked her hands around another clinging on to him to easy the pain of the first touch.

Mariku was reaching his climax, knowing that he couldn't hold it any longer he gave his lover a kiss as he came.

For moment they both just laid there panting. Mariku relaxed, Isis relieved that it was over.

Finally he moved away from her and laid down next to her. He wiped few hairs of her sweaty forehead and smirked. Poor girl was crying.

Isis didn't care. She knew she could go now but what use it would be anymore.

The phone rang.

Both had almost forgot that it even was there.

Before Isis could Mariku grabbed her telephone and answered.

"Isis…?" Rishid's said askingly when their end remained silent. "Isis is everything alright? You tried to call earlier we didn't… We're at the airport in Egypt now. We…"

"Everything's fine" Mariku said.

Other line went all silent for a moment. "…Mariku?"

"Everything's fine" Mariku chuckled: "But unfortunately for you. You are too late".

He closed the phone and threw it away. Turned back to Isis.

"Now my love. Let's get you out of that dress".

**

* * *

****Finished! I actually wrote this all as one story but published it like this cause I think there's certain quality difference between first and second chap. Mostly cause second is written in short times during a long time, unlike first that I just finished quickly and that's why it's better. Or maybe I'll just leave judging to you.**

**Poor Isis… Yes I just had to make Mariku rape her. No I do not accept raping in general but it was the main idea of my twisted little fic.**

…**Damn writing straight sex was surprisingly difficult. Too much yaoi in my head… **

**Anyway. Hope you like it. Please review. ^^**


End file.
